


Tell her you love her

by 4AlarmFirecracker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jealous!Ava, Post-Break Up, Romance, Sanvers Wedding, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/pseuds/4AlarmFirecracker
Summary: “Two weeks, Charlie. I can’t bear seeing Sara like that anymore. She keeps losing her cool and yelling at us for unimportant things.” Zari’s arms were all over the place, her eyes wide. “She needs to calm down and talk to Ava to work things out.”  She took a bite of her chocolate doughnut, her tongue barely catching a piece that was about to fall. “This can’t go on any longer. Yesterday we had to take Sara in urgence to the medbay. It’s like she doesn’t care anymore for her life.” Zari sat next to Charlie on the stairs of the bridge of the Waverider. “We have to do something.”OR the one where Sara and Ava are broken up, and when Maggie and Alex invite the Legends to their wedding, Zari sees it as an opportunity to get them back together.





	Tell her you love her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noturgirlxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturgirlxx/gifts).



> This is a gift for @noturgirlxx for the secret Valentine of the Avalance discord ♥  
> Angsty and jealous!Ava like you wanted. I hope you will like it ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much to @WardenRoot for helping me with ideas, motivating me, and beta reading the mess I'm writing.

 

[[HD version](https://imgur.com/a/7DGTlIN)]

 

* * *

  

“Two weeks, Charlie. I can’t bear seeing Sara like that anymore. She keeps losing her cool and yelling at us for unimportant things.” Zari’s arms were all over the place, her eyes wide. “She needs to calm down and talk to Ava to work things out.”  She took a bite of her chocolate doughnut, her tongue barely catching a piece that was about to fall. “This can’t go on any longer. Yesterday we had to take Sara in urgence to the medbay. It’s like she doesn’t care anymore for her life.” Zari sat next to Charlie on the stairs of the bridge of the Waverider. “We have to do something.”

 

“Two weeks, Nate. Two week since Director Sharpe is confined in her office. All she does is back-and-forth trips between the coffee machine and her chair. What happened?” Gary was standing next to the coffee machine, a hot cup in his hand. “Truth is —” Nate filled a cup of his own —“Ava and Sara broke up two weeks ago.” Gary was seconds away from dropping his beverage on the clean floor of the Bureau. “They can’t break up. I was shipping them so hard!” His voice was high pitched. “Come on, we have to do something.”

 

Two weeks, one day, and three hours. That is how long Sara had been living without Ava in her life. How did she do it all those years ago? How did she survive the League? There had been love, true. She still thought about Nyssa from time to time. But nothing had felt like falling in love with Ava. What had she done? She had said to herself at that time that it was for Ava’s well being that she broke up with her. But was it really the case now? Was Ava okay? Was she protecting her by not being with her? She did not want to hurt her by staying with her, but was she hurting her by leaving her alone ? It sure hurt Sara a lot.

 

Sara was on her bed, her knees up, feet flat against the sheets, and hands tucked under her head. She sighed and straightened herself up, sitting against the headboard. Her right hand reached under Ava’s pillow, retrieving a folded piece of paper. She opened it, and caressed the perfectly written words in the middle of it with her thumb “This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance”. Her eyes were wet and red from the night before, and dark circles could be seen under her eyes. A week ago, the usual nightmares had started again. Dreams of her kills when she was working for the League. Maybe she was still a monster. Not sleeping next to Ava was taking a toll on her sanity. She sniffed, and a tear made its way into the dry desert of her skin. With an angry finger, she wiped it away as fast as she could.

 

She was putting away the sheet of paper back where she found it two weeks ago, when she heard a knock at her door. “It’s Ms. Tomaz. Should I let her in ?” Gideon’s voice resonated in the small room.

 

“Just a second, Gideon.” Sara wiped away what was left of the tears on her face.

“Sara, can I come in?” Zari’s voice was hesitant behind the closed door.

“Gideon?” Sara’s voice was weak, almost a whisper.

The door opened, revealing a worried Zari.

“Hey … Z!” Sara said, not fooling Zari for the slightest.

“Hey, Captain. Everyone’s waiting for you on the bridge for whatever it is you wanted to tell us fifteen minutes ago,” Zari said, questioning the state of mind of her captain. “Are you okay, Sara?”

“Yes, I’m fine Z, I’ll be right there.” Sara shifted on the sheets, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Zari sighed heavily, approaching the bed cautiously, and sitting next to Sara.

“Listen. I know I told you that I would mind my own business and that I wouldn’t touch _the_ sensitive subject again, but you’ve been reckless and, can I say, a mess,” Zari said, a smile passing on Sara’s lips. Zari’s hands took Sara’s as she spoke again. “You gotta do something about the whole Ava situation, Sara. I worry about you a lot. The whole team worries about you, even Mick!”

A strand of hair fell in front of Sara’s face as she suddenly found the bed sheets very interesting. Zari, keeping one hand in Sara’s, moved the other one to her face and brushed the lock behind her ear, taking the opportunity to lift Sara’s chin. Sara’s eyes were starting to water.

“But what should I do, Zari?” Sara said, tears in her voice. “I don’t wanna hurt her. I’m death. I’m a monster. And she is so full of light, Z.”

“Do you think she’s happy right now, Sara? Nate told us the other day that Ava wouldn’t leave the Bureau.” Zari’s hands squeezed Sara’s for comfort.

“Do you know what it feels like when arrows or bullets pierce right through your skin ? Well I do, and let me tell you, it’s nothing compared to what I feel right now. Now, it feels like a knife had been plunged into my chest and someone was playing with it, turning its blade in my heart.” Sara sobbed, her throat constricting around her airways. Tears began flowing freely on her face, and she decided that it was fine to lose herself in Zari’s arms in this moment of weakness.

Zari opened her arms and welcomed Sara into them, her hand gently cradling her head and soothing her back.

“What did I tell you? Love is worth the risk, Sara.” Zari took some distance from Sara, looking into her eyes “Ava loves you. Even a blind man would see it. You just have to be strong enough to take the risk.”

“What if I’m not, and I end up hurting her?” Sara said, her hands wiping away her tears.

“You are the strongest person I have ever met, Sara. If you can’t do it, no one can.” Zari winked at Sara, making her laugh.

“Thank you Z, you’re the best. I’ll think about it.” Sara straightened herself on the bed. “Do I look presentable for the announcement?” She got up, and removed the wrinkles on her clothes.

Zari laughed. “Always, Captain!”

  


Two weeks, one day, four hours, and five seconds. Ava hit the bag in the training room of the Time Bureau. She was wearing sweatpants and a single black sports bra, showing off her abs which were already covered with sweat. Six. She hit the bag again, counting the seconds passing, a hit accompanying each one. Seven. How could Sara break up with her? Eight. Memories of the painful day surged through her mind. Nine. A tear found its way onto her cheek. Ten. She was beginning to feel pain in her hands.

Anything was good as long as it kept her mind off of the pain in her heart. She was finally starting to fully live with Sara by her side. But now she was gone. Gone from her life, only there in her reports. The last time she had seen Sara, they had found out that she was a clone, that she was one of many, that she was not real. Sara had told her that she was special, and that her feelings for Ava were real. Ava didn’t know what to think anymore. Did Sara want her back? The truth was that now it was Ava’s turn to have second thoughts about it … Her own feelings must have been fake, manufactured. Moreover, there was no her to love.

“Director Sharpe?” Gary had just entered the gym.

She landed one last blow to the bag then turned herself, facing him.

  


“All right Legends!” Sara entered the bridge, clapping her hands together. “Gather around, I have a big announcement to make.”

The entire team formed a circle around her, listening carefully to their captain.

“You all know now that Maggie and Alex are engaged. Well, all of you are invited to their wedding next week in Aruba!” Sara smiled, looking at the interested look on Mick’s face.

“Aruba? I’m coming Captain,” Mick said, raising his beer as everyone cheered.

“Gideon will send all of you the time and place.”

Sara caught Charlie and Zari sharing a knowing look, but didn’t question it. Those two would soon be together, it was only a matter of time.

As soon as Sara and everyone left the bridge, Charlie spoke. “You … You have something planned.” Zari raised her eyebrows, smiling. “Just gotta ask Gideon for Alex’s number and beg her to send an invite to Ava too, stating in the invite that all the Legends are invited.”

  


“Yes, Gary. What is it?” Ava sounded annoyed at having been interrupted during her training.

“It’s a letter for you from a certain Alex Danvers.” He turned the envelope around, his hands shaking because he already knew what was in it. Indeed, Nate and him were invited to the wedding too, Zari had given the news to Nate, who had told him later.

“Alex Danvers? Never heard of her.” Ava took the letter from Gary’s hands, beginning to open it. It must have been a mistake.

“Oh that’s just someone who Sara slept with at Barry and Iris’s wedding,” Gary started, stopping as soon as he saw the look on Ava’s face.

“What?” Ava wrinkled the envelope a little bit but opened it nonetheless. She felt a pang in her heart even though it was before her and Sara became a couple.

She read the letter inside, inviting her, Nate, and Gary to the wedding of Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. The Legends were also invited. Sara would be there.

“Gary, I can’t go. Sara will be there!”

“Oh, come on boss. It’s a great reason to see her,” he said, his never ending grin plastered on his face. “I heard from Zari that she wasn’t taking the breakup well. Maybe you could work things out at the wedding. Imagine the possibilities!”

Ava sighed. Gary did not remember it so she stopped herself from answering him, but who would want to date a clone? Even she didn’t know how she felt. Ava remembered Sara’s words. “You are real, as real as I feel about you.” Was Sara really thinking it? Could there be a way of fixing things between them? Could she love again knowing what she knows now? She had to try something at least. Maybe going to a wedding would not be such a bad idea, after all. And this Alex went to all the trouble of inviting her, the least she could do was show up at their wedding. Moreover, the geek in her could not pass up the opportunity of visiting a parallel Earth.

“Thank you Gary for the letter. I’ll think about it.” The truth was that Ava’s heart was yearning to be reunited with Sara. She missed her a lot. She missed her smile. She missed her voice. She missed her laugh. She missed her touch. She missed her everything.

“Don’t think too long boss. There’s only one good answer to give.” Gary reduced the distance between them, looking at Ava’s glistening abs. “By the way, you look amazing.” It was no secret that he admired Ava.

Ava opened her eyes wide. “Shut up, Gary. Remember what I said about personal boundaries?” she said, annoyed.

Gary looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He took some distance from Ava, heading for the exit. He turned around one last time. “Text me with the answer Director Sharpe, and I will let the Legends know.”

Ava gave Gary a nod, indicating she understood. She was secretly glad she didn’t have to interact with any of them before the wedding. A warm and fuzzy feeling embraced her, helping her to relax. She would see Sara again soon.

  


D-day. Sara was already seated on the front row with Felicity and Caitlin next to her. The ceremony would begin soon. She watched behind her, trying to find Ava in the crowd.

“Searching for a special someone?” Caitlin voice caressed the shell of her ear.

Sara looked at her with a defensive expression. “Me? No way!” She faked a smile. She had hoped Ava would have been invited but the truth was, with the latest mission occupying her and her team, she had not had time to ask Alex. Moreover, she had been nervous to mention it to Alex, not knowing in what state of mind Ava would be. Maybe it was for the best that Ava wasn’t here. Sara did not know how to approach her lately. Was she ready to be in a relationship? Was what Zari had said to her a week ago really true? Was love worth the risk? Did Ava even want to be with her?

 

Ava was seated in the crowd, quite far from the front row. The wind was caressing her golden wavy hair gathered over her right shoulder. Gary was seated next to her, gushing about the beauty of the place. It was true that the garden of this hotel was beautiful. The chairs were installed in the grass, separated in two parts by a pathway of white fabric. It was a sunny and warm day, a gentle breeze surrounding them. The guests were facing a lake. The water was calm, only disturbed by some ducks and swans. Two vases of white flowers stood on grey stone columns, one on each side of the officiant. Ava had chosen the most decent and comfortable dress she could find. Where the bottom of the dress was a deep blue satin, the top of it was a brightening white, with lace embellishing it. Her silver heels were digging into the grass, her fingers playing with a matching purse resting on her knees. She was nervous.

Was Sara already there? She searched the crowd, her eyes finally landing on her. And it was a sight for sore eyes. Ava could not see much, but the blonde curled hair was resting freely on a red suit jacket. Ava’s heart jumped in her chest. She did not know how much she had missed Sara’s face until her eyes fell on it. She stopped breathing for a second when she saw Sara smile widely at the brunette beside her, laughing at something she had just said. Ava frowned, her heart constricting in her chest. Maybe Sara was happy without her. What was she thinking coming here, hoping that she could fix things with Sara? Did Sara even know she was here? Did Gary tell the Legends she would attend the wedding like he said he would?

Ava was still watching Sara intensely when she saw her turn herself towards the brunette, who whispered something in her ear. She clenched her fists. She had no right to feel jealous since Sara and her were not together anymore but she could not help it. Suddenly, the brunette took Sara’s red tie in her hands and tightened the knot, her eyes digging into Sara’s. Ava was seeing red. Who was this woman? Why was Sara flirting with her? Had Sara already forgotten her? Had she decided that she did not want a clone for a girlfriend? Before coming to the wedding, Ava wasn’t sure that she wanted to try again with Sara, but all she could think of right now was to walk over there and kiss Sara’s lips to claim her. She was hers and hers only. But the more she watched them, the more it dampened her courage. She had no right. She had said to Sara that there was no her to love. She had rejected her.

 

Soon, both Maggie and Alex were in front of the guests. Ava snapped back to the wedding. Alex’s white dress was magnificent, and Maggie’s black suit was fitting her perfectly. They looked happy and completely in love. A small tear landed on her bag. She wiped it quickly and focused on a love like one she might never have again.

 

Sara smiled as Alex and Maggie kissed under the cheers of the crowd. They were perfect together. Wife and wife … Sara liked the sound of it. Only one person was occupying her mind in this instant. Ava. Ava’s warm blue eyes looking at her, saying I do. Their hands joined together, shaking under the emotion and Sara passing a ring to Ava’s finger on her left hand.

Sara exhaled loudly, her own hands trembling in her lap.

“Are you okay?” Caitlin laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

“I think I made a big mistake, Cait’.” Sara’s voice was wavering. She wasn’t used to sharing her feelings but she needed to talk to someone. Someone other than her crew. Someone exterior to all the drama in her life.

 

Zari was two rows behind Sara and she did not miss the sad smile passing on Sara’s lips when the two brides kissed each other. She took Charlie’s hand in hers, slowly showing her Sara with the other.

“Today is the day to fix things, Charlie. Gary told me Ava is here. We just gotta find her and convince her to talk to Sara.” Charlie’s fingers traced the lines of Zari’s palm.

“Are you sure it’s the right thing to do? I mean, they must have broken up for a reason,” Charlie asked.

Zari’s face turned towards Charlie, offended. “It’s the only thing to do. I’ve never seen two people love each other like that. They need to be together … and soon, because Sara is becoming restless and reckless. She’s gonna get herself killed if she continues like that.”

 

Soon, they were all in the biggest room of the hotel, rented especially for the wedding party. Appetizers were disposed on every table, which were scattered around the room.

 

Ava looked around her. Half the women were wearing pants or suits and she was frozen where she was standing. She didn’t feel like she belonged at a wedding. She would not have spent hours searching for a dress if she knew she could have worn a suit. She thought it was the standard at a wedding to wear a dress. The realization made her feel nauseous. She could not even choose clothes properly. She had never been to a wedding. She had not even experienced half the things she thought she had. She went to the bar to ask for something to drink.

“A glass of champagne please.” Ava turned herself and rested her back against the counter, facing the crowd while she was waiting. Gary was talking to the new recruit, Mona, his plus one for the evening. He seemed to like her a lot. As she took her glass from the countertop, she saw Zari approach her, waving.

“Hey, Ava! You’re liking the party?” Zari asked, a big smile on her face.

Ava opened her eyes wide, her eyebrows rising as she took a sip of her glass, the good taste sliding in her throat. Zari took her by the arm, leading her to a darker and more intimate place in the room.

“Have you seen Sara yet?” Zari began, an intrigued look on her face.

“Oh, yeah,” Ava answered, taking another sip from her glass.

“What did she say?” Zari asked.

“Oh, no. I saw her but we didn’t talk. In fact, I’m not even sure Sara has seen me. And if she has, I bet she is just trying to avoid me,” Ava said, her throat constricting at the end of her sentence, her last words barely getting out of her mouth.

“I bet she wants to talk to you. She hasn’t been at her best since the break up, Ava.” Zari tried to reassure her.

“She looked pretty fine at the ceremony.” Ava shrugged.

“Why would you say that?” Zari was confused. She had seen Sara on the verge of crying earlier.

“She was flirting with a brunette woman. I saw it with my own eyes.” Ava’s eyes were beginning to water.

“Oh, come on, Ava. She only has eyes for you. She’s been a mess without you. The other woman is just Caitlin, a good friend. Sara is not avoiding you. She probably doesn’t know that you are here.” Zari squeezed Ava’s arm. “Just go talk to her. You both need it.”

“I just … I need some more time Zari. Please don’t tell Sara I’m here, not yet. I’m going to do it at my own pace,” Ava requested, a small smile on her lips.

“You better! Love is worth the risk, Ava,” Zari said, pointing at her as she went back to Charlie.

 

Did Sara really want her back? Her heart was beating fast and pumping blood hard through her veins. Was it the night to fix everything? Could they really be together? Her train of thought stopped immediately as her eyes landed on golden hair. A surge of happiness overwhelmed her. She could do it. But her smile faded as she saw Caitlin next to Sara. They were talking really close to one another. Not like friends. She tightened her jaw as she saw Sara’s hand put a lock of hair back behind Caitlin’s ear. The woman blushed at the soft gesture, plunging her gaze into Sara’s. Ava's fists tightened as Caitlin's eyes moved from looking at Sara to looking straight at her. Ava lowered her gaze, finding the bottom of her glass very interesting at that moment. She took another sip, then looked back in their direction, Caitlin looking at Sara again. Ava glanced at Sara, noticing her entire red suit. She was beautiful. Sara turned a little more her way, revealing to Ava’s gaze a black, laced bra. Her red tie was nowhere to be seen, neither was her white shirt. Ava’s throat felt dry for a second as she imagined running her fingers along Sara’s collarbone.

 

“Caitlin, you don’t understand. She is perfect. I don’t know why I broke up with her. I mean, I know why, but I shouldn’t have done that. She is the sun that rises in the morning, the water that runs along your skin, the wind in your hair, and the fire that burns in your heart. She is the reason why I was getting up with joy in the morning.” Sara was overwhelmed by emotions. “Do you have someone like that? Do you think I can mean all those things to even a single person?”

Caitlin looked at the ground, a lock of hair falling in front of her eyes. As Sara put it back behind her ear, she answered, “You probably already are”. Caitlin was not immune to Sara’s charm, but she really thought that this Ava probably felt the same about Sara as Sara felt about her. She looked to their right, suddenly an uncomfortable feeling of being watched came over her. She saw a beautiful, tall, blonde woman watching them intensely. When she looked back, the woman was not looking at them anymore. Caitlin turned her eyes to Sara, who was drinking from her glass of whiskey. Was that woman Ava?

“What does this Ava look like, Sara?”

“Beautiful blue eyes,” Sara started.

Caitlin couldn’t see the eyes of the woman from where they were. She wanted to test that theory, so she touched Sara’s arm lightly, seeing how the woman responded.

“Never ending legs, golden blonde hair,” Sara continued.

Caitlin touched Sara’s hair. “Like yours?”

Sara smiled, taking Caitlin’s hand in her own. “No. A little darker. She always puts it on one side, showing her perfect neck,” Sara said, taking Catlin’s hair into her hands and putting it over one shoulder.

That’s it. That was the clue Caitlin needed to recognize the woman in front of them. It was really Ava.

 

Ava was frozen in place. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Their hands linked together and their light touches could only mean one thing. Sara was totally flirting with Caitlin and the latter was enjoying it. She finished her drink, putting the glass down on the nearest table. She felt like her heart was being crushed by Sara’s own hands. Only dust would remain. A shaky breath escaped her mouth.

 

“Annoying tight lips, so kissable!” Sara continued, looking into Caitlin’s eyes, before her own fell to Caitlin’s lips. She really wanted to forget Ava. She could not remain like that, wallowing in her pain. She had to do something. She had to lose herself in someone else and that someone else was standing in front of her, looking at her lovingly. No one would ever be like Ava, but she needed the distraction. Just for one night.

Caitlin’s eyes were digging into Sara’s. A smile was on her lips. Sara was so in love with Ava. She had never seen Sara like that. She was startled as Sara took the lapels of her jacket, closing the distance between them. She couldn’t stop what was happening as she froze in place.

 

Ava’s heart shattered in a million pieces as Sara’s lips found Caitlin’s. Both of Sara’s hands were on Caitlin’s cheek and her eyes were closed. She quickly turned herself, unable to bear the sight of Sara kissing another woman. What she didn’t see was Caitlin pushing Sara away.

 

“Sara. No. I didn’t want to give you that impression.” Caitlin’s hands were on Sara’s shoulders, keeping her at arm’s length.

“Oh god. I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” Sara’s shaking hand came up in front of her mouth, unable to explain what just happened. She suddenly heard a loud noise coming from their right. Someone had just bumped into a table, a glass breaking at the impact with the ground. Sara’s eyes went wild. It was Ava. How much had she seen of that? She felt a hand on her arm, bringing her back to reality.

“Go after her, Sara. Tell her you love her.” Caitlin said sympathetically.

Sara was beginning to breathe hard. She had to do something.

“Ava! Wait. Let me talk to you,” Sara yelled after Ava.

 

Ava couldn’t deal with Sara right now. She had to flee. Water was accumulating in her eyes, and she could see less and less by the seconds. A shaky breath left her mouth as she left the room. Sara’s voice saying her name was like a knife in her heart.

 

Sara ran after Ava, away from the crowd. She had to do everything in her power to explain to Ava what had just happened.

 

Zari, Charlie, and Gary were looking at the scene without saying a word, dread and shock on their faces. When Sara and Ava left the room, they went as close as possible to them but stayed in the room. They had to know what would happen next.

 

Tears were running down Ava’s cheeks as she fled into the corridor. She needed fresh air. The room was too crowded and warm. She needed to get away from Sara. Get away from her feelings.

“Ava!” Sara said, right behind her.

Ava felt fingers wrap around her forearm. It felt like she had just been electrocuted.

“Don’t. Leave me alone,” Ava said, removing her arm from Sara’s grip, turning her head and finally seeing her from up close. God she was beautiful. Too beautiful for this world. She started to already miss the feel of Sara’s fingers on her arm.

Sara removed her hands and put them in the air, apologizing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. But I’m never leaving you alone again.”

“Shouldn't have done what? Touch me, or kiss Caitlin? I’ve been so stupid thinking that we could ...” Ava chuckled sadly as she looked at the ceiling. “It doesn’t matter.” Her eyes came back to Sara, noticing the tears running freely down her face.

 

“Both. And it does matter, Ava.” Sara was looking at the ground, unable to look Ava in the eyes. “Look,” Sara said as she made eye contact with her, “I wasn’t feeling well earlier with Caitlin, and I was looking for comfort. I was trying to forget you since you said that we couldn’t be together.”

 

Ava scoffed and made a move to leave, but Sara reached out to take her hand, stopping at the last second, remembering that Ava did not want to be touched.

 

The action alone was enough for Ava to stop. Sara was mesmerizing her with her blue eyes.

“The thing is, I could never forget you. And I know I was the one who broke up with you, but since then, I’ve been a mess. I should have been there for you to deal with what we discovered about you.” Sara was talking fast, an apologetic look in her eyes.

“I just don’t understand why. Everything was fine before the breakup. We were fine. You told me you had never been happier than when you were with me. I could have helped you overcome the obstacles in your way. I would have been your support.” Ava’s voice was trembling, the last sentence said in a murmur.

“I couldn’t risk you being hurt by me. I’m death. I’m a monster, Ava,” Sara said, her eyes watering as she turned her back to Ava.

“You’re not, Sara. And I would have helped you no matter what,” Ava reassured her, her hand encircling Sara’s biceps and turned her around so they were facing each other again.

“That's what I was afraid of. You, losing yourself to protect me from my darkness. I was so happy and it frightened me because I had never felt like that.” Sara looked into Ava’s eyes, her fingers brushing against Ava’s hand.

“You think you didn’t hurt me, Sara? After the breakup everything went to hell. The clone thing. Me finding out I’m not even real. You don’t even need me. If something happens, you could just go back to 2213 and get another clone.” Ava removed her hand, her voice rising with her words.

 

Sara flinched. The comment was like a stab to the heart.

“Ava. I’m stopping you right now. I don’t want some mindless clone. I just want you.” Sara’s voice wavered.

 

Ava saw the honesty in Sara’s piercing eyes. “Did you really mean what you said to me that day?” Did Sara really want her? “Because you just kissed another woman.”

“Of course, Ava. Again, I’m sorry. I was talking about you and she was so supportive, and I wanted you out of my head. I don’t know what went through my mind. I’m so broken, Ava, I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I’ve never been in a serious relationship where I could see myself have a future. All of them have always ended badly. I was submerged by the emotions.”

“Do you think I’ve ever been in one? Even my childhood dates were not real,” Ava said, her voice softening. “I don’t think I could ever kiss someone other than you, though.”

“I’m lost without you, Ava,” Sara said, looking at Ava with puppy eyes. “I don’t wanna lose you,” she said under a shaky breath, her eyes wet with tears.

Ava smiled, tears falling at the corners of her mouth. That was the first time she felt happy in weeks. Her trembling fingers touched Sara’s cheek, wiping away the tears. She caressed Sara’s freckles. She loved them. Sara leaned into Ava’s hand as she closed her eyes.

 

Sara revelled in the soft touch. God, she had missed this. She opened her eyes quickly as the hand that was grounding her to the present suddenly left her face. Ava was walking away from her.

“Where are you going?” Sara said, panic in her voice as her heart began to beat faster.

“Outside … Home. I don’t know. I can’t stay here in this hallway anymore,” Ava said, looking over Sara’s shoulder at Gary, Zari, and Charlie.

“Ok, I’m not suited for a walk outside right now and neither are you. It’s getting darker and colder,” Sara said, her fingers pointing at Ava, up and down. Ava had really chosen a beautiful dress. And Sara couldn’t help looking at the long legs underneath it.

 

Ava lowered her gaze to Sara’s black, laced bra, then to the small part of abs that were visible behind her blazer. Her cheeks heated instantly.

“If you go with me to my room, I can get us something and we can take a walk outside if you want,” Sara said, kindness in her voice.

“Anything to bring me into your room right?” Ava attempted to lighten the mood.

Small tentative smiles were exchanged from both sides as they headed to the elevator in silence.

 

Gary turned to face Charlie, who high fived Zari, the latter watching the two women leave.

“Well, I thought it would go worse than it went,” Zari started. “I’m betting two doughnuts that they will get back together tonight.”

“I’m betting five that they’re gonna bang,” Charlie said, a mischievous smile on her lips. “What do you say, Gary?”

Gary had a dreamy look in his eyes. “I ship them so much. I just want them happy together.”

 

Ava and Sara entered the small elevator. The size of it was leaving little to no room for them to stand apart, the side of their arms touching. They didn’t say a word during the entire ride, Sara closing her eyes and enjoying the moment, the corner of her mouth forming the start of a smile.

 

Ava was unable to make a single move, too occupied with her thoughts and feelings. Her bare arms were feeling the soft fabric of Sara’s blazer, and she felt a shiver run up her spine. Thanks to her height, she could see a little more of the black, laced bra Sara was wearing. She swallowed hard, her tongue wetting her bottom lip. God, Sara was too attractive for her. Her heart was beating faster due to the close proximity. She closed her eyes and hoped that Sara couldn’t hear the deafening sound of her heart. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a beeping sound, Ava jumped, returning to the present and leaving the haze she was in. She cleared her throat and motioned to Sara to leave the elevator first. The smile she got in response made her heart jump once more. She couldn’t stop smiling back at Sara.

 

Sara searched for the key to her room in the pocket of her blazer. When she found it, she opened the door, revealing a single small bed in the middle of the room, a nightstand on its side. The white chemise Sara was wearing earlier was laid on the sheets, the red tie close to it. Ava directly remembered seeing the red tie on Sara earlier. She then thought of Sara without her blazer, without her shirt, only her bra on and the tie loose around her neck. She would pull on it to bring Sara closer and kiss her like her life depended on it.

“Ava?” Sara asked, bringing Ava back to her.

Ava cleared her throat, her hands clasped behind her back. “Yes?” she answered.

“I was saying that you could take my blazer and I will put my white shirt on,” Sara proposed.

“No it’s fine. I’m fine. I won’t be cold, it’s still warm outside.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Sara said. She was sure that Ava would be cold wearing something so open like her blue and white dress. She took a good look at the top of her dress, decorated with white lace. It was complimenting her skin. When Ava looked at her, she looked away, hoping that Ava didn’t see her watching, but the grin on Ava’s face said something else.

Sara’s cheeks colored a nice shade of pink. To level the field, Sara removed her blazer, revealing her perfect toned abs. Ava gulped, then turned herself quickly, her breathing hard and her heart trying to get out of her chest. She was such a gay mess. Sara chuckled, rolling her eyes, and put her white shirt on, leaving the tie on the bed.

“I’m ready, Ava,” Sara said, her face smug.

 

Ava turned again, watching as Sara was putting her blazer on. Then, her eyes lingered on the red tie on the bed and she wet her lips unconsciously.

“You should really put that red tie on, Sara.”

Sara grinned. “And why should I?” she said, teasing Ava.

“It’s a good look on you,” Ava answered, unfaltering.

Sara took one step closer to Ava, who did not move. “Maybe you could help me,” Sara said, her eyes digging into Ava’s.

Ava smirked, her hand extending in Sara’s direction, palm upwards. “Give it to me, you goober.”

Ava had not hesitated much and her reward was the bright smile on Sara’s lips. She took the tie given to her then moved closer to Sara, her hands putting the tie around Sara’s neck and tightening the knot around her neck, before smoothing down the shirt collar on top of it.

“All done,” Ava said, her fingers lingering on Sara’s shirt.

Sara moved past Ava, heading for the door. “Let’s get outside, then.”

 

It was beginning to get dark, a few lamp posts were lighting the small path around the lake. Sara and Ava were walking slowly without a sound, neither of them knowing what to say. Sara wanted to apologize again ...

“Look, Ava.”

“Sara …” Ava started at the same time, but then thought twice about it, and instead said, "You go first."

Sara stopped walking and faced Ava, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. “Again, I never wanted to hurt you. I made a mistake there with Caitlin. I just wanted to be touched, to feel a warm body under me. It didn’t mean anything.”

Ava touched her neck with the tip of her fingers, looking anywhere but at Sara. “Well honestly I should have known that you never were a one woman, woman. I shouldn’t have tried to tie you down to me. I just wanted you all to myself, I guess.” Ava exhaled, looking into Sara’s eyes. “You’re free to go with anyone you want. I’m not allowed to be jealous or mad since I rejected you, Sara. Even if I still am I have to put my feelings aside, just tell me you want to be with other women … or men, and I will let you go.” A shiver ran over Ava’s skin as a fresh breeze caressed her arms.

 

Sara felt a tear roll down her cheek. Did Ava not hear what she said inside? “Ava, you don’t understand. I just want you!” Sara said, removing her red blazer from her shoulders and putting it on Ava’s. Then, she rubbed Ava’s arms to warm her up.

 

Ava couldn’t remove her eyes from Sara. She could not believe what Sara just said. But it was the second time in one evening. Maybe it was true. Maybe she was special to Sara. Maybe they would have a future together. She closed her eyes when she felt Sara’s calloused fingers run along her arms, savouring the feeling. When Sara’s hands left her, she tightened the blazer over her shoulders, her fingers clutching at its lapels, her forearms crossed over her stomach.

“Always the gentlewoman, I see,” Ava said, a smile appearing on her lips.

“Just for you,” Sara answered, giving a shy smile in return.

Sara made a pause to compose herself, took a deep breath, then started talking again. “I just spent some of the most awful weeks of my life, Ava. I took so many risks on the missions because I didn’t have someone waiting for me at home.”

At home? Ava thought, surprised to hear this term, but this term brought a spark of heat in her entire body. A feeling of safety and love enveloped her. Did Sara want to build a home with her? “At home?” Ava said, looking into Sara’s eyes.

“Well not at home, but you know what I mean. Someone to live for.” The back of Sara’s fingers caressed Ava’s arm.

The meaning behind Sara's words suddenly dawned on her. “Wait. You took risks? You could have gotten yourself killed! Did you think about how it would affect your team? Did you even think about how it would affect me?” Pure panic could be read on Ava’s face. Her heart was racing in her chest.

“I only thought about you and how you didn’t want me.” Sara’s eyes fell to the ground, her voice  so low Ava could barely hear her.

“I want you Sara. I’ve always wanted you.” Ava took the lapels of the jacket with one hand, the other finding one of Sara's. At the action, Sara looked down at their now joined hands, before she raised her eyes to look once more into Ava's eyes. “I just wasn’t in the right state of mind. I don’t know if I still am.” Ava thought. She had to voice her insecurities to Sara. “If you went to 2213 and you took another Ava … would she be like me? Would she love you? Am I built to love you?” Doubts were monopolizing Ava’s thoughts.

 

“Hell no! Don’t think like that, Ava.” Sara squeezed the hand in hers. How could Ava think like that? “Rip told me that you were special. That the Ava clones weren’t designed to love and that it was all you.” With the help of her other hand, Sara brought Ava’s close to her face and kissed it slowly, enjoying the feeling. “You’re special Ava. You don’t even see that?”

 

Sara’s lips on her hand was exhilarating. The warmth spread in her entire body. She wanted to touch Sara. She wanted to feel her. She couldn’t bare being away from her for another second. Ava caressed Sara’s cheek, then bit her bottom lip. Emotion was overwhelming her.

 

Sara felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her into a warm hug. For a second, she did not react and shock was visible on her face. Then, her hands found Ava’s back, clutching at the blazer hanging over her shoulders. Her cheek was pressed into Ava’s collarbone, holding on to her for dear life. A small sound of content escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, letting herself be enveloped in the welcoming hug. She finally felt at home again in Ava’s arms. She could feel a kiss being placed on the top of her hair, and soon after, Ava’s chin replaced it. She lowered her head and pressed her ear against Ava’s chest, listening to the soft beating of her heart. Ava’s arms tightened around her as a silent answer to her gesture of love.

Sara’s hands flattened against Ava’s back as she ran them downwards and caressed Ava’s sides. She turned her head to face Ava and put her forehead against her collarbone. She waited a few seconds to think, then lifted her head and, slowly, laid her lips on Ava’s neck. She kissed the soft skin she found there as Ava made a sound of delight. A few seconds later she murmured against Ava’s skin, “I love you, Ava Sharpe.”

 

Ava removed her chin from Sara’s hair, replaced it with a hand, and kissed Sara’s forehead gently. “And I love you, Sara Lance,” Ava said, breathless. Surprisingly, she found the words easy to say. She couldn’t repress a smile as she saw Sara’s eyes watering. The happiness in them was clear as day. “And I promise I will love you as long as I’m alive.” Ava felt a hand cup her cheek and she could not resist turning her head to kiss its palm.

“It’s a first for me, Ava, but it’s the first time I feel like I belong, like truly belong to someone. I promise I will love you in this life and the lives after.”

Ava was momentarily surprised by Sara’s faith about reincarnations, but she didn’t push further and smiled at Sara.

Ava waited a few seconds, losing herself in Sara’s eyes, before removing herself from Sara’s hold, earning a discontent noise out of Sara. “Shouldn’t we get back? It’s becoming cold outside.”

Sara nodded, a bright smile on her lips. “Zari told me you didn’t leave The Time Bureau?”

“Well. I went to the gym a lot.” Ava started walking back to the hotel.

“That’s not leaving the Bureau.” Sara followed behind her, quickening her pace so they could walk side by side.

“No,” Ava chuckled.

“But it’s hot. Wanna do a sparring session with me one day?” Sara proposed.

“I would love to. But I had another session in mind tonight … in your room.” Ava’s tone dropped suddenly, the innuendo clear in her voice. A hungry gaze dug into Sara’s eyes as they walked side by side, arms touching from time to time.

Sara chuckled, her face hurting from smiling too much. “Hey there tiger. I wanna dance with you first,” Sara said, her arm linking with Ava’s.

 

Gary was chatting with Zari, Charlie, and Caitlin when he saw Ava and Sara arrive hand in hand in the hotel. A dumb smile was plastered on his face. Zari looked in the direction his eyes were gazing at and squeezed Charlie’s hand in hers, almost squealing.

“You guys owe me two doughnuts each!” Zari said, turning back to Gary and Charlie. Caitlin raised one of her eyebrows, barely understanding what it was about.

“Not so fast Z,” Charlie said, a finger raised in the air to stop Zari to go any further. “They could still bang tonight!” she added, a teasing smile on her lips.

Zari pressed her lips together in a fine line, thinking about it. “Ok for now, but you will owe me fifteen if one of them proposes in the next two months.”

Pure glee passed over Charlie’s features as she shook Zari’s hand. “Deal.”

Zari bowed before Charlie, giving her her hand and asking, “Would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?”

Charlie smiled fondly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

After Sara put her blazer on again, she led Ava by the hand through the crowd to the middle of the dancefloor as the song changed. A few moments ago, Alex and Maggie were dancing in synch to _Heartlines_ by Brookes. Now, the first notes of _Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic_ by Sleeping At Last were starting to play.

Sara pulled them to a stop in a corner of the dancefloor, trying to find a more intimate place to dance with Ava. She took Ava’s left hand with her right one and held their joined hands to the side of their waist. She then positioned her left hand on the back of Ava’s shoulder, Ava’s right hand finding Sara’s lower back.

 

♬ _Though, I've tried before to tell her_ _  
_ _Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_ ♪

Ava’s eyes were looking into the blue ocean of Sara’s. She could not repress her feelings anymore.

♬ _Every time that I come near her_

 _I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start_ ♪

 

Sara squeezed her hand on Ava’s shoulder, feeling the muscles under it. She then caressed the exposed skin of her neck with the tip of her fingers as Ava tilted her head to the left, giving Sara more access.

♬ _Every little thing she does is magic_

_Every thing she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now, I know my love for her goes on_ ♪

 

Ava closed her eyes, her cheek resting against Sara’s hair and Sara’s face buried in Ava’s shoulder. They were rocking from side to side gently.

♬ _Do I have to tell the story_

_Of a thousand rainy days_

_Since we first met?_ ♪

Ava thought about all the events they went through to find each other since the moment she laid eyes on Sara.

 

♬ _It's a big enough umbrella_

 _But it's always me that ends up getting wet_ ♪

Sara let a smile escape her lips as heat made its way into her lower belly. Her dirty mind was playing tricks on her. She felt Ava’s hand on her back go lower, brushing the side of her body next. As the chorus started again, Ava’s hand found its way between the jacket and shirt, her hand flat against the fabric of the shirt. She placed a light kiss on Sara’s hair, then removed her hand from Sara’s, joining the other one on Sara’s hips. Sara linked her hands behind Ava’s neck, her hips getting closer to Ava’s as she looked lovingly into her eyes.

 

♬ _I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_

 _And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_ ♪

Sara began to think about her and Ava, living together, being happy. One day, she would ask Ava to marry her. She was finally starting to feel like she belonged. She could finally have a home with Ava. Truth is, they already had children with her team and Ava’s agents.

♬ _But my silent fears have gripped me_

_Long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me_

_Must I always be alone?_ ♪

Would Ava agree to marry her? She removed the bad thought from her head as quickly as she could. The chorus started again as Sara closed the space between them, kissing Ava, trying to transmit all the love she had for Ava in that kiss. Their lips caressed each other as their eyes closed. They had stopped dancing. Sara’s fingers gripped Ava’s hair as she deepened the kiss, her tongue passing over Ava’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Ava happily granted it to Sara, and as soon as Sara’s tongue was in her mouth, she made a sound of approval, her fingers clutching at Sara’s shirt.

 

Ava unwillingly broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Sara’s and whispering, “I need you Sara,” with her deep, rusty voice, making Sara shiver a little bit.

Sara’s fingers gently caressed the back of her neck. “Then let’s get out of here,” Sara replied, her breath short.

 

♬ _Every little thing she does is magic_

_Every thing she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now, I know my love for her goes on_ ♪

 

They walked hand in hand towards Sara’s room, and as they approached it, they began running, laughing as they, for once, felt truly happy and complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I hope you liked it.  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment I looove them ♥  
> I hope you loved the artwork too :D
> 
> You can contact me on Tumblr @4alarmfirecracker and if you have some prompts hit my ask box ♥ (preferably Avalance because I wanna try writing more for them).  
> Also I love angst and hurt/comfort :D (don't ask me smut (kisses are amazing and fine though) please because I wrote one story with smut and I don't enjoy it because it bores me)


End file.
